Victor Hamilton Pendragon
Victor Hamilton Pendragon, formerly known as Vaevictis Pendragon or The Sadistic Aristocrat, was a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in 2009, forced to retire in 2011 and returned to the active roster in July of 2012. Victor was a manager to Gideon Symonus and retired again in 2013 to become General Manager of WWI. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Heel Name: Victor Hamilton Pendragon Age: 25 Hometown: Manchester, New Hampshire Height: 6'3" Weight: 252 lbs Build: Lean but Muscular Appearance: Brown eyes, short brown hair, clean-shaven Out of Ring Attire: Business suit (often no tie as he thinks its like being choked by a weak midget), training gear when training (obv) Entrance Attire: Hooded black denim jacket with long sleeves and pockets, the phrase "Woe to the conquered" on the top of the hood Ring Attire: Black boots, dark red shorts with black trim (a la Samoa Joe's current gear) with the initials VP on the left leg in the same font as the logo, black singlet top with the Illuminati logo over the stomach, red elbow pads, black gloves Attitude: Heel. Aggressive. Manipulative. Extremely confident of his own abilities both in and out of the ring. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Striker preferring to use kicks/knee strikes, detests using a fist but will if need be, enjoys using throws/suplexes. Victor Hamilton Pendragon grew up filthy, stinking rich. His attitude towards people stemmed from an incident when he was eight years old where his drunken father had smashed a bottle of scotch over his twin brother Donnie's head causing permanent brain damage and subsequently causing Victor Hamilton Pendragon's repulsion with people. Victor Hamilton Pendragon has always enjoyed a fight, either in business or via fists. It made no difference to him. Victor Hamilton Pendragon prefers to handle "problems" through violence and manipulation. Despite his family's fortune, Victor Hamilton Pendragon made his own business when he was 14 years old via a video franchise called "Kittens Play with Random Stuff" which only increased his and his family's fortune. Preferred Hardcore Weapon: Singapore Cane (sometimes wrapped in barbed wire), will sometimes break the cane into two smaller canes and use both hands for multiple quick strikes Preferred Match Type: Last Man Standing aka Pool Party at Pendragon's Penthouse Entrance Music "Woe to the Conquered!" is heard followed by... Destroy Everything by Hatebreed (you need to put the youtube video's unique code down below between the >< you can get it out of the url, should be v=something) Sequence Over the loudspeakers, Victor Hamilton Pendragon's theme song begins. The normal first line is the lead singer screaming "A new life begins!" is replaced with Victor Hamilton Pendragon's trademark "Woe to the Conquered!" Victor Hamilton Pendragon walks out with Miranda Rose Blackthorne, usually behind him to the left within arm's reach. Stops at the top of the ramp to show utter disdain for the crowd, before continuing his march to the ring. Victor Hamilton Pendragon enters the ring under the ropes and heads for random corners to scream at the idiots fans, while Miranda makes the referee hold the rope open for her to enter---because they're not good for anything other than that and declaring Victor Hamilton Pendragon the winner. The pair then head to their corner before Miranda exits. Moves Strikes * Forearm Smash * Elbow Strikes (back and front) * Knee Strikes * Most kicks that can be done in wrestling or in MMA * Bicycle Kick Grapples * DDT * Snapmare * Hip Toss * STO * Leg Sweep * Backbreaker * Scoop Slam * Spinebuster * Multiple Suplex Variations ** Belly-to-Belly (normal and overhead) ** Snap Suplex ** Double Arm/Butterfly Suplex ** Capture Suplex Aerial * Knee Drop * Elbow Drop Signature Moves * Veni Vidi Vici (Triple Dragon Suplex, Can go for a pin after the third but usually dosen't) * Ad Mortem (Putting his opponent in the corner in the "Bronco Buster" position, Pendragon charges the opponent and leaps at them aiming for their head and hits the opponent with BOTH knees) * Sadistocratic (Kobashi's Black Crush) * Vicious Cycle (Swinging side slam after an airplane spin aka Chris Harris's Catatonic) Finishers * The Last Word (Kobashi's Burning Hammer, Primary Finisher) * Blood Money (Widow's Peak/Blue Destiny, Secondary Finisher) * The Cruel Ultimatum (Koji Clutch, Rarely Used Submission Finisher) Pendragon Family * Donnie Pendragon * Miranda Rose Blackthorne * Edward Title History * World Heavyweight Champion (1) * Utopian Champion (1) * All Out Riot Winner (2010) Category:Wrestlers